


dive in the ocean of voices

by Skittlethrill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Experimental, Gen, Worldbuilding, just a bit of world exploring, more characters will be added in the future - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlethrill/pseuds/Skittlethrill
Summary: A look into the world past the veil of Overwatch, for a celebration of the mundane.





	dive in the ocean of voices

## Do you think the return of a vigilante Overwatch is good news or not? 

Written by Edith Cheng, Photos by Emery Five. 

Posted 12:11 PM, March 20 2077

_ Of course! Talon is a menace to society and I don’t think anyone else has the capacity to fight them. _

**_Thomas Kwon - 1A Film Studies_ **

_ Not really. Overwatch was shut down for a reason, what’s stopping it from happening a second time? I don’t want a repeat of the Venice Incident. _

**_Markus Langford - 4A Biology_ **

_ It really depends on who else they’re fighting. We can’t tell for sure yet.  _

**_Nasirah Mamund - 3B Environmental Resource Management_ **

_ I don’t really care, honestly. Overwatch is Overwatch. What they do isn’t my business anymore. _

**_Joel Morricone - 4A Journalism_ **

_ I’m on the fence here. I’ve seen D.va and Lucio voicing their support for the new Overwatch, but vigilante justice is a grey area. _

**_Francisca Cordone - 3A Accounting and Finance_ **

We polled viewers, too - out of the options of Yes, Maybe and No. Approximately 3408 students and 201 faculty submitted answers.

28% -  **YES**

59% -  **MAYBE**

13% -  **NO**

The majority of pollees are on the fence. Sorted by faculty, the Arts Department seems to have the most “Yes” answers, followed by Engineering and Computer Sciences, no doubt to the efforts of Torbjorn Lindholm. For No answers, the Faculty of Business had the most “No” answers, followed by Law and Environment, although these faculties mostly answered “Maybe”. The poll will be refreshed every month.

_ The Grand River Gazette is Grand River U’s No. 1 source for all your news! New issues every week. Want to help out? Drop by our office at the Student Centre from 9-5, 7 days a week, or email us at grgazette@amail.com! _


End file.
